Inferno Jaune
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune is a witch! See how his life spirals through Beacon as a powerful being! Rated M in case you readers want something warranting a M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Ever heard of a witch? Female users in the dark arts of magic and spell-craft right? Well, the stories aren't exactly correct. Not all the witches are females, some famous ones are actually males.

Everyone believed that witches were evil, seeing as their homes were in dark forests or they looked wicked, but that wasn't the case. Forests, especially dark and scary ones, had a big pull of the Lunar essence in the moon, helping in brewing and spell-craft. Many look wicked and old, but because using and practicing too many powerful spells, especially at once, have negative effects on speech, looks, age and other things. Many witches go crazy from trying to master powerful spells, giving mortals the appearance of them being fully evil, then the occasional beautiful witch would come along and bed with the hero.

Yeah. Not true.

All witches are born with elemental or some kind of ability, ex: fire control, nature control, ice control, telekinesis etc etc.

The Arc family is a good example. To mortal eyes, the Arcs are heroes and warriors, but are actually witches and mages. Living their true lives in secret, they brew potions, master spells and work with the Nether realm in secret.

Jaune Arc is a good example of the Arc family: born with control over fire and telekinesis/working alone and ruthlessly/strong and quick/a great alchemist/and was well in tune with nature. Working and hunting as a Lone Wolf, Jaune has crafted all his weapons and honed his magic to the best he could. Mastering spells with his Grimoire, Inferno, and creating magical weapons and armor, Jaune was a one man army if he needed to be.

His Grimoire is a semi-big book and pretty thick, as thick as four fingers stacked on top of each other, has stylized flames and a pentagram with roses and flames in each space, two gold arks in the center. A witch masters certain magic at a young age, unlocking their Grimoire with their special ability, giving them knowledge about many things from religion to spell weaving.

Did I mention that the Arcs live in the Grimm Lands? Only adding to the family's fame and respect, but in actuality, their well in tune abilities with the Soul of Remnant has kept away Grimm.

Now for the male heir!

Jaune Arc is a typical teenager. Ok, he isn't. His armor consists of a mask (futuristic metal covering with several pieces rounded where the ears and forehead are, with smooth dark blue glass for the covering, go to . /th?id= 0FUP2X65baTE%2b%2fWuLg&pid=15.1&H=152&W=160&P=0) , a futuristic armor set (bright orange armor plating over black latex armor, picture orange CQC armor from Halo), and a big anti-material rifle ( ?attachmentid=267830&d=1383057863) that has two firing modes: a standard heavy impact sniper rifle mode and a B.A.I mode. Or otherwise known as Big Ass Impact mode.

The rifle folds outwards, getting bigger in size/ the stock spreads out side ways, flat/the barrel increases a full foot/and the ammo turns into Pulse Bullets, or bullets coded in electricity, firing like a Rail Gun but 4x as hard and fast.

He also takes a big pistol, twice the length of a colt, the ammo goes under the barrel, the metal has runes for power and impact on the metal in flowing waves spiraling towards to the barrel opening, carries twelve .50 caliber rifle rounds in each clip. He also takes his katana, Crocea Mors, which used to be a long sword, but with Jaune as the owner, it changed its shape and length to his own use.

The Arcs keep their use of magic a secret, but within recent years, witches have made themselves known to the public, warily being accepted, but being labeled as freaks and mutants. Several powerful families came to protest the freedom for witches, seeing as their abilities should be replicated and the witches themselves be treated as minority. Many deaths and fights came between the witches and the families, the witches always winning.

Tensions aren't the best, but witches are respected and welcomed by many.

The Arcs _have_ kept their magic a secret, but with the other witches releasing their existence, the Arcs began to slowly take part in it to. With Jaune being the most energetic and eager to do it, knowing the dangers, but welcoming the idea anyways. Taking to the stereotypical look of a witch, Jaune also takes a leather duster, black in color with yellow runes spiraling downwards and up the hood, that ends in a triangle point with a yellow point coloring the end. The duster has pointed ends that cover his legs, belts for the buttoning and two gold arks on the pop out collar.

He looks like a sci-fi witch.

Another thing witches take to doing: summoning. Jaune has a Grimm horse, Smoke, and a white wolf, Flake, as his Summons, the horse for riding and his personal steed, and the wolf as his Spirit Animal. Jaune chooses speed and mobility in battle, free running and parkour as a good way to practice. Capoeira as his favorite form of martial arts, allowing him to mix dance and fight in one.

Jaune is now currently practicing his capoeria skills with his sister, Mia. Dancing in graceful curves and kicks, both siblings were at equal levels, flipping and spiraling in the air with a kick, punch or twirl. Both would occasionally get in a hand stand and spin down or up. While on their hands, both would push into the air, following with a spinning land to a high or low kick. The entire time, they hardly stood up straight or stood up at all. Allowing each other to pass over with a kick or flip.

The blend and grace was beautiful.

Eventually, the two ended with a hand stand and their legs bent towards their chest, facing towards each other. Jaune held only loose gi pants, as well as Mia, but she wore a exercise bra, even though neither really cared if they saw each other naked. Unknown to them, two powerful mortals were watching, awed and greatly impressed.

Clapping, a man with solver hair and a cup of warm liquid got their attention while a stern looking blonde woman had a slight smile towards the sibling's display. Putting a fist in their palms, the siblings bowed respectively, shining in sweat.

"Please, I am Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon Academy for Hunters in training. This is Glynda Goodwitch, my assistant."

"Greetings." she said lightly, giving a polite bow. "Mr. Arc, I am here today to speak with you. Please, may we talk?"

Jaune nodded, his waist length blonde hair, even in a braid, was sticking to his back. Pulling on a white muscle shirt with his telekinesis ability, Jaune silently followed the two mortals as Mia gave a glance of worry towards Jaune before practicing to channel her Aura, or magic levels.

Jaune followed Glynda and Ozpin to his awaiting parents, Isaac and Mary Arc. Isaac is six foot seven, rippling with toned muscle and covered in runes or glyphs made from ink on his skin, short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Mary was five foot four, lightly toned muscles, but a great mage, long blonde hair and lilac eyes.

Both held warm smiles, but their was traces of worry coming from them. Preparing for something negative, Jaune braced himself and put on a straight face.

"Isaac, Mary, Jaune. I wish to tell you that a new year is starting at my Academy, and seeing as Jaune is seventeen, I believe you know why we are here."

Isaac had a deep, gravely voice, but his next words were warm and sincere, "Yes, we do know. Seeing as Jaune is here, and not any of his sisters, you want to enroll him."

Mary put a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder as he took in what his father said. Wide eyed, Jaune had trouble hiding his surprise and joy, if the ear to ear smile meant anything.

"Yes I am. I have seen your son's combat progress and academic skills from the work you showed me, and I believe he would be a great student at my school. *Sigh* Before you start, I am aware of the racism and discrimination towards witches, but I am completely positive that Jaune would be able to handle himself."

Mary and Isaac responded softly, but they both knew that he was right, and that Jaune could handle it. Although he has never really been to a big city, just small to mid-sized villages.

"I..I'm sure that our son can handle school, and I'm sure he would be honored to go." Mary replied with her soft voice. Jaune nodded eagerly, "I would love to be enrolled in your school. I would love to have that honor, sir and ma'am."

Smiling at his politeness and joy in his words, Glynda began typing something on her big Scroll, and Ozpin began to congratulate the boy and his parents, who of which started crying (Mary).

"When do I go?"

This time, Glynda answered, "You can leave tomorrow, but I'm sure you would like to say goodbye to you sisters first."

Nodding, Jaune walked to the door of his house (a manor built into a cliff face, a normal looking house on the front but expanding and going into the huge cliff, several springs and patches of grass and stone making the inside look homey), which they were right in front of, and opened the door. He jerked back as seven girls fell with the door's opening.

His sisters (Mia, Jane (youngest), Luis, Maxx, Alexandria, Goldie (not the real name), and Jay (oldest)) all plopped out on the ground, giving Jaune laughs, even as they tackled him to the ground, smiling and crying over their brother's success.

"Girls...need..air!" Smiling awkwardly, the girls got off, giving Jaune great gulps of air. "I gotta say bro, didn't expect you to get something this big." Jay said, a soft and gentle tone in her voice.

"WAAH! Brother's gonna leave!" Jane cried, clutching Jaune's waist. Everybody cooed.

"*Sniff* I'm gonna miss you bro!" Luis sniffled.

Maxx is a mute, but the love and care in her eyes spoke volumes. Mia was staring at Jaune before capturing him in a strong hug, crying for him.

Alex pecked his cheek and took his hand, it is known that she is a more of an incestual sister, making Jaune and the others blush, "I shall be here for you dear brother."

Goldie got Jaune in a headlock, pushing his face into her massive breasts, suffocating him. "Well well, don't think you can forget about me!" Alex was jealous, her breasts didn't grow big at her growth spurt, but she still loved Jaune.

Alex has tried to get intimate with Jaune, but thankfully, Jane or Goldie or a sister would stop her, tie her up in magic bonds, then place her on a pole. Alex strangely fell in love with Jaune, saying "Loving a sibling is OK since love shows no boundaries." While her words are true, Jaune always found her trying to bed with him.

It is both arousing and disgusting to the male heir, but he can't change her outlook with her no matter how hard he tries.

Which has him in his current predicament. His goodbye gift.

Sitting on her knees, Alex has a dog collar on and wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties.

"Dear brother, before you leave, let us make a good mem-" Jaune closed the door. Walking away, he walked into Jane's room, the closest and the safest. Jane is a hell of a fighter.

Her room is full of animal and Grimm plushies, a big bed covered in blankets and posters or something covering the walls. Jaune has done this time and time again in this room, so he just climbed into bed and let Jane cuddle up to him.

"Ah~ Brotha~ I wuv you~" Jaune smiled, Jane was the best person to be around because of her innocence and politeness, meaning that if anyone hurt her, Jaune would, and I quote, **"I'll rip them apart til they can't even fill a cup!"** Yeah. Jane is just that pure.

Letting himself fall to unconsciousness, Jaune snuggled closer to his beloved sister.

* * *

Waking up, Jane could not hide her joy as her best brother was snuggling with her. She did not love him like in incest, but she cared for him greatly and the love she felt for him was dangerously close to actual love. She wouldn't try doing the wrestling thing that her parents would do, learning that it was something for lovers to do, but she loved when he would hold her or give her a peck on the cheek.

Jane was extremely sad that her brother would be leaving, but she knew that he would be fine. Her brother was just really awesome. Wearing her kitty onesie, Jane stretched like a cat as her brother woke up.

Jaune was mesmerized at the sight he woke up to, used to sleeping with Jane or having her cuddle up to him after a nightmare, he loved her more than anything, and would go down fighting for her. What he saw was the most cutest thing he has ever seen: Jane in a kitty onesie.

Jane got the onsie three days prior, but he has never seen her wear it, now he regretted not seeing it earlier. She fit it perfectly, stretching like a kitty, and the tail of the suit swaying, her feet and hands had over-sized paws, which made her look extremely adorable. Now Jaune wasn't a pedophile, but he was holding back the urge to glomp and cuddle her hard.

Jane giggled at her brother's reaction, climbing towards him on all fours, unaware that the action was considered erotic.

Jaune has managed to handle Alex's love towards him, but now he was completely disgusted and aroused as Jane crawled on all fours towards him seductively, even if she didn't know that it was.

He willed with every amount of will he had to not get a boner, to no avail. Luckily, Jane didn't realize the hard member sticking through his underwear, just continued to crawl towards him and give him a lazy hug and peck on the cheek. While it looks and sounds like a couple type of thing, they couldn't stress it enough: they are siblings and that is how they see themselves.

"I-I'm g-g-going to g-get my s-stuff." Jaune managed to get out, hiding his member as well as he could. Jane finally let the blush show, having actually seen the odd thing sticking through his pants. Her mother said it only happens when a boy is embarrassed, although she said it slowly and blushed through the whole thing, right before her father showed up in bruises and limping.

Jaune fought back the blush, and packed: clothes, magic cloths, knives and whet stones, short swords, one hundred pounds of pistol ammo and five hundred pounds of rifle ammo, extra armor plates, brewing ingredients, sheaths, potions, grenades, weapon attachments, scrying stones, magic crystals, Dust crystals and pouches, multi-action Dust firing pistol/short sword, and several books. His katana and chakram/rifle, can't forget those. Check.

Now his five million Lien that Ozpin gave him, he was all set. Placing his armor on, it shrunk and disassembled into gauntlets on his arms, and legs making a quick carry version.

Putting on his leather duster, he grabbed his Rider (a black wooden pole with ebony feathers on the back, pretty much a flying broom stick). A witch needs his broomstick.

Sitting on the Rider, Jaune plucked one of the hats (a pointed black hat that bends back and has a white rim that reaches around in a good four food circle. Think of the Cat Witch girl from Soul Eater) and flew towards the Bullhead, meeting his family on their own Riders on the way to the Bullhead.

The metal ship was odd: round and looked more like an egg with wings to Jaune. But he simply said his goodbyes and boarded the ship with Ozpin and Glynda.

* * *

Jaune was mesmerized at the sights of Vale from the air. He never got to see a big city, and was quite amazed that the mortals could actually make something without blowing it up.

Jaune left the Bullhead with Ozpin and Glynda and went to the docks where the other students will be. After a small talk with the two teachers, Jaune sat down and waited patiently for the Dust Plane.

Within an hours time, students began to show up, all sporting armor, odd clothing, and weapons of varying degrees. The excited chatter instantly changed to the sight of Jaune with his big duster and hat. Jaune didn't listen to the chatter, simply began to twirl a ice crystal with his fingers, making a small ice flake.

The plane arrived shortly after, looking like a mobile base. Jaune simply shrugged and walked with the throng of students, boarding the spacious craft.

Settling down in a comfortable seat, Jaune let unconsciousness take over, slipping into a pleasant dream.

* * *

Jaune awoke with a start, grabbing the arm that reached down to his head and held it in a death grip. He heard a feminine whimper and looked up to see a small girl with black hair and a bright red cloak.

Releasing her arm, Jaune stood up, towering over her by a good two and a half feet. "What do you want little girl?"

The girl pouted-literally _pouted!_ -and looked at the male witch with what was supposed to be a glare, but more of an adorable puffed out cheeks.

"I am not a little girl! I drink milk!" the small girl said, as if it made perfect sense. _Do all mortals act this weird?_

"Sorry then miss, but I reacted on reflex to a complete stranger reaching for my hat, while I was unconscious."

The girl chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, just wanted to tell you we arrived." Looking around, the students were indeed filing out of the plane, walking out into the bright sun. Jaune nodded, grabbed his duffel bags and walked out with the small girl. "What is your name miss?"

"It's Ruby. Ruby Rose. Please drop the 'miss', sounds odd."

Jaune chuckled at the girl, "Sorry then Ruby, I am Jaune. Jaune Arc." Ruby looked at him closely, not out of oddness, but more like curiosity. "I didn't know the Arc family were witches."

Jaune simply took a darker look into his blue eyes. "Yeah, I know. Well, it's good to know you don't care and every- Ruby look out!"

Jaune didn't have time to react as Ruby ran into a pile off luggage, baffling Jaune as to how he didn't notice the huge pile earlier. Several Dust vials spilled out, along with a few Tomes. Reaching down quickly, Jaune took a small purple Tome, hiding it in his duster. A white haired girl got out of the pile of cases, her minions only standing in confusion to what just happened.

"You dunce! Watch where your going! Do you _want_ to blow us off the cliff!?" the white themed girl had a haughty tone and look to her. Jaune didn't like her immediately.

"Listen here princess: you don't want people to knock down your precious luggage, don't leave the damn things in the middle of where people are walking!" Jaune had a vein popping out of his head, he hated snobby rich folks.

The white haired girl took notice of Jaune, taking in the hat and cloak into thought before a scowl joined her annoying face. "A witch? You mutants should just stay down like the obedient things you are."

Jaune smirked, crushing a Tome and kicking some fallen vials, much to the girl's chagrin. "What are you doing you imbecile!?"

Jaune walked up to her, crushing more vials and books, and towered over her by two whole feet. With murder promising in his eyes, Jaune grabbed her scrawny neck and pulled her close. "'Mutants'? If we are so pathetic in your eyes, why do you use our magic? Why do rely on our knowledge and powers if we are just mutants to you, hmm?"

Jaune used the fallen Dust to his advantage, lighting several on fire and destroying them in the process. "Y-you ingrate! Do you know who I am?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes, "Nope. All I see is a cold hearted bitch who thinks she can run the place. Also, _princess,_ do I look like I fucking care for who you are? This is a place for warriors, not stuck up nobles who were given everything they wanted." Jaune spat out princess with so much venom, the girl visibly flinched as he did and as he continued.

A black themed girl walked towards the trio, "It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Comp."

"Finally some recognition!"

"The same company with Faunus slave labor and questionable business partners." Jaune smirked and took a liking to the black colored girl, although he didn't understand why she tried to hide her cat ears. Being taller than her, he could see them clear as day.

Weiss stormed off with her lackeys in tow.

"Thank you mi-" Jaune didn't finish as the girl disappeared. Looking down at Ruby, Jaune smiled and took her hand, making her blush at the sudden contact. "So~I got this." as the two began walking, Ruby pulled out a giant scythe, easily twice her size. "Damn, that's impressive."

Ruby beamed, "It's also a high-powered sniper rifle!" Jaune liked Ruby even more as she seemed to coo over her weapon. It's not everyday you meet someone like miss Rose.

"Hey, what do you have?" Jaune simply smiled. "Well, I have mastered many spells, I am a Fire mage, meaning I was born with control over fire *lights a small flame on his finger, Ruby ogles* and I am also a pretty good alchemist if I say so myself. My main weapons are my katana, Crocea Mors, and my chakram-slash-rifle Shade. I have many knives *shows the small arsenal of knives on his legs and lower to upper body* a pistol-slash-short sword I call Wind, and I have several crystals at my own personal use."

Ruby was ogling his weapons, hearts in her pupils. Ruby finally noticed something: "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune stopped, let out a small blast of Aura and turned in the direction of the most noticeable ones. "Let's head this way, I can sense many Aura presences there."

Walking back was quite nice, Jaune learned that Ruby's semblance was speed, her scythe is called Crescent Rose, and that a blonde woman called Yang Xiao Long was he sister. Jaune wanted to know more about the interesting girl, but a voice calling to Ruby stopped him. "Sorry Jaune! That's my sister, talk to you later!" in a flash, Ruby disappeared.

"Great, now where am I going to find a nice, quirky mortal to talk with?" Jaune didn't notice the green eyes following him.

Jaune tuned out Ozpin's speech, seeing as it was just a weak moral booster about a hunter's goals, so he just scanned the crowd, ogling weapons and judging how to use them to his advantage if he ever fought one.

Jaune followed the crowd to the Dining Hall, it was renovated for the freshmen to sleep there. Jaune walked into the locker room, looking at the piece of paper he was given by a third year. 636, that is his locker...in the sea of lockers.

The locker was pretty easy to find, surprising Jaune. He was even more surprised that the annoying Weiss was talking with a clearly uncomfortable amazoness woman. She wore some old fashioned bronze armor, a neck guard and a gold tiara thing on her head, nodding in clear discomfort to the smaller girl's rambling. He noticed that Weiss was leaning on his locker.

Sighing in annoyance, he made his way up. "Excuse me ladies, but you are blocking my locker."

Looking to the new arrival, Weiss grunted in disgust, and the red haired woman looked...scared? Nervous? Jaune didn't understand what was going on, thinking that because he was a witch that she might be uncomfortable. "Hello miss, my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. Yours?"

For some reason, Weiss had a shocked look and the red haired spartan actually looked, oddly, hopeful. Jaune simply thought the situation to be getting weirder. _Why are all mortals so odd and confusing?_

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to, witch?" Weiss said, stepping in front of Jaune and the woman. "No clue. Should I?"

The red haired woman beamed, light practically emanated from her. "This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said proudly, "Hello again!" Pyrrha's voice was oddly to joyous. Jaune let it slide.

"Who?"

Weiss gaped at him, Pyrrha was smiling from ear to ear. "Pyrrha Nikos, the Three time champion of-"

"OK, I see where this going. I don't know about no championship. If I did see her, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered such a pretty woman." Pyrrha grew a healthy shade of red, Weiss looked at him in annoyance.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos, maybe this will help: she was on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake box."

Again, Jaune looked clueless. "Weiss, I lived out in the Grimm Lands protecting Faunus villages and practicing spell craft with my family. I don't know about any of those things."

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at Jaune with odd looks, contemplating if he was telling the truth or not. Weiss remembered, "Wait. Did you say you are an Arc?"

Jaune nodded. "Well that explains it. Although I don't know how such a famous family could hide being witches." Weiss said, actually interested. Jaune just shrugged, "We did use magic and stuff like that, but because of the witch burnings that were going on during such times and with the fact that witches were despised and feared, my ancestors decided to keep what we are a secret. When we used magic, we wrote it off as Dust, and it worked. My family only revealed this because my brethren started bolding up and revealed their identities."

By now, Weiss moved to the side and Jaune accessed his locker. "Hey Weiss. Sorry about getting pissed at you earlier, but next time, please don't insult my kind in front of me. Destroying some of your stuff is the nicest thing I could do to you." Weiss shuddered as a deathly aura came from Jaune, Pyrrha oblivious to the acts.

Putting his bags into the locker, Jaune took out his sleepwear and began to remove his shirt. Pyrrha and Weiss turned very red, pretty much running out of the locker room, leaving a smirking Jaune to change into his sleep clothes. His mother tried to get him to bring his onesie, but Jaune and his father shot down the idea, nearly pissing their pants at going against her.

Thankfully, his mother let it slide, but she did go extra hard at the training dummies. Now, Jaune brought some latex under armor, pitch black but it fit and covered his body, exposing his arms. It was tight in most places, but Jaune could deal with it for now.

Oh how wrong he was.

Walking out, Jaune instantly felt all female and some male eyes on him.

 **Earlier~**

Yang was currently annoying Ruby. "Hey sis, what 'cha doing?"

Ruby didn't look up from her letter, "Writing a letter back to my friends at Signal. I couldn't bring any of them with me so now I don't know anyone."

Yang loved her sister, but hated that Ruby was so socially awkward. "Well there is that Jaune guy you told me about. He's a witch to, so he is a pretty bad-ass friend in my book." Yang and Ruby where against the whole racism to Faunus and witches, instead insisting on respecting them. Ruby sighed, "But I made that Weiss girl mad, so now I have a negative friend."

Yang snorted, "You can't have a negative friend. Just look around, there has to be some interesting people you can meet. Besides, this whole thing is like a slumber party!"

Ruby still didn't look up, "Don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

"Heh~I know I-" Yang stopped and Ruby looked to where Yang was looking, Ruby got a major blush that put her cloak to shame. Walking out of the locker room, her first friend, Jaune Arc, walked out in some latex clothing, exposing lean muscle on his arms and it hugged his body in all the right places. Nearly every female who could see him was staring at him. Most boys did to, although the majority was envy for the lack of attention.

Jaune regretted his choice, being uncomfortable at all the stares. But he ignored them and got a spot next to a quiet boy in green and a vibrating girl in pink and white. Reaching his hand out, Jaune introduced himself. "Hello there, name's Jaune Arc. Fire mage and ready to hunt!"

The boy had a ghost of a smile showing, but he took the hand and shook it. "Ren. Lie Ren. I find it interesting that you're a witch. I hope you won't be to bothered by the *ahem* excess attention." Jaune started to like the quiet boy already, mainly due to the amount of sincere worry in his tone. Jaune was about to respond, but the girl took his arm and began shaking him like a rag-doll. Her words were blurred and hard to understand with his head spinning.

"Nora, don't do that to people you just met. It isn't polite."

"Sorry Ren~"

Now learning her name, Jaune properly introduced himself to her. Learning that the two were childhood friends, their fighting styles and seeing their weapons. Jaune was safe to say that he plenty of respect for the two. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything, but may we see an example of your magic?"

Jaune would have said no, but Ren's voice held no ulterior motive, nor did it sound like an arrogant mortal, just a boy being curious. Nora was practically all over the place. Jaune nodded, lighting a small flame on his right index finger, trailing around and actually drawing in the air. After several quick and graceful movements, a flaming rose came out. Using his magic, Jaune solidified it, making a small black chain around the red rose, and handed it to Nora, who began to coo over the beautiful design.

Ren looked thankful for the beautiful necklace Jaune gave to Nora, beaming happily and thanking Jaune for giving his friend such a pretty object. Jaune just laughed sheepishly. "That's actually one of the easiest magic' I know. I could make hundreds of those in a day if I wanted to."

Nora started talking about opening a business with Ren and Jaune selling the jewelry and other objects Jaune could make, Jaune laughing wholeheartedly.

Jaune was about to go to sleep, but a pair of big breasts filled his view. Looking up, he met lilac colored eyes and blonde hair. Ruby was standing nervously behind the woman, he assumed, was Yang.

"Hey there pretty boy~" her tone held seductiveness. Jaune didn't know what she wanted, but it sounded suggestive. At least she isn't pouncing on him like that one Faunus girl did when he forgot about mating season. He still has nightmares about all the things said.

"Um, hello." Jaune didn't bother to hide his weary tone. "Heard all about ch'ya from my little sister, and I got to say, you are quite _exquisite~_ " Jaune couldn't help, he began to laugh quietly, eventually going into full blown laughs.

Yang and Ruby looked at him in confusion. "Um, you OK?"

"Y-yeah. *Whew~* It's just that your completely laughable attempts at flirtation made me laugh so hard I couldn't breath!" Jaune let out a few more chuckles, this time with Ruby joining. "Oi! Let a woman do what she wants!"

"I'm not going to stop you Yang." Yang looked slightly calmer. "I won't stop you because I'm gonna need something to laugh at."

Yang grew flustered, Ruby was cackling. Dragging her younger sister away, Yang couldn't hide the smile the male witch gave her. His laughter and happiness is infectious.

With the two girls gone and some good laughs in, Jaune went to sleep, allowing a smile to adorn his face as he went out like a light. Lightly laughing.

* * *

 **AND that's it! Leave reviews for who you want to pair Jaune up with!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! How you all liking this? I have some votes for Weiss x Jaune, but I want your opinions on the pairing. I never tried a pairing with Weiss, but if you all want it, I'll give it a go! I have a few for Weiss, another couple for Blake. Keep 'em rolling!**

* * *

Jaune woke up, cracking his back as he did so. Looking around, the early birds were rising, some chatting and others just trying to keep their eyes open. Then there was Nora being...well, Nora. She was practically vibrating and acting as if it wasn't early morning, yelling and Ren to get up and something about pancakes. Jaune was too tired to try and listen.

Walking like a zombie from mortal films, Jaune made his way to the locker rooms, where a cute Pyrrha in sleepwear was getting prepared as well.

"Morning Pyrrha. Got to say, your choice of pyjamas is quite adorable for a champion." Pyrrha couldn't hide the blush that took her face and neck. "T-t-thanks."

Opening his locker, Jaune took out his armor/gauntlets/boots. Placing them on, he felt the whir of the mechanics as the orange metal settled on his limbs. Using some telekinesis, Jaune activated his armor.

Pyrrha watched in awe as the metal armor slid out and spread across his body, round plates at the limbs spinning and locking the plates in place, his helmet forming over his head in a spread of small squares and folds, the armor spread like origami.

Now fully armored, Jaune put on his duster anf hat, placing several vials and potions on his belt. Placing BAI (his sniper) on his back, he took out his other weapons, placing the knives in several places in his waist and legs, putting his Crocea Mors katana on his back with his revolver, Luck, in his holster on his leg, his pistol/short sword on his other leg, and placing some grenades and small scry stones in pouches and packs on his belt and lower body.

He was done preparing by the time Pyrrha got into her armor. Taking his Stryder (flying broomstick) with him, Pyrrha looking in more awe at the ebony feathers, he took off for the cliff.

Jaune was the first one there, taking his place on a square pad in the ground. "Hello Mr. Ozpin, Mrs. Glynda." He gave a polite nod to Ozpin and a polite bow to Glynda. "Hello Mr Arc. I hope I'm not rushing you or anything here, but what if I could propose a teaching job here?"

Jaune was confused, "Sir, are you asking me to be a teacher?"

"Yes I am Mr Arc. You see, not many places would bother letting a witch work for them, no matter how beneficial they could be. And the money I gave you won't last forever. Seeing as you _will_ be the only mage here, I was thinking you might take the job to teach in the arcane arts."

Jaune instantly brightened. Mortals wanting to learn his brethren' ways! Amazing!

"I will take it sir. But I have a few conditions."

"Of course." Ozpin nodded and Glynda was preparing her Scroll to write down the requirements. "I will need a room where I can teach alchemy and I can practice my scrying, hopefully in the same area. I would also like to be able to teach in any way I can, no way will I not take this opportunity and not be given what I need."

"Of course Mr Arc. We do have an extra room that we will set up with some of the best ingredients and objects you need. Just write down what you need and we will be all set."

Using his telekinesis, Jaune wrote down what he needed on Glynda's Scroll.

"Thank you Mr Arc. Now the other students are showing up, best to be prepared."

Jaune held onto his Stryder, holding Luck in his free hand. One by one, students filled the squares, all looking at Jaune. Most in disgust, some in curiosity, others in awe.

"Today is the day you take your first steps as hunters and huntresses. You will prove your worth today by landing in the Emerald Forest and clearing out all the Grimm in the area. I will also explain the rumors of partnering. Once you land, you will be given your partner."

Ruby, *Whimper*

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby, "WHAT?!"

"Relics will be at the ruins to the north. Make sure to fight to your best or you _will_ die. Good luck." And with that, the launch pads began to fire student after students. Jaune was last to go as a nervous and excited Ruby flew past his head. Suddenly, he was in the air. Now, he was gliding down, his duster trailing behind him in the wind, his hat making jerks and ripples from the oncoming ground.

Flipping, Jaune used his practiced grace and agility to flip, jump, roll and land off of several trees, using the suction glyph on his boots to hold him still. Standing up, Jaune pulled out Luck and began walking forward.

Only to meet several Beowolves.

Smiling psychotically, Jaune cocked his weapon.

* * *

Pyrrha spotted her target through the iron sights of her rifle. He was flying through the air and she was about to throw her spear and nail him to a tree. Don't ask why. She just thought of it as appropriate.

She was about to change her rifle to spear, but the golden haired witch began to flip and landed on a jutting tree branch with incredible agility and flexibility. Smiling, Pyrrha made her way over to Jaune.

Just as she reached the trees, she heard gunshots and smelled the smoke and discharge. Running, she was greeted with an incredible sight: Jaune Arc was spinning in a full three sixty turn, firing his gun to an imaginary beat that popped up in Pyrrha's head. His massive gun fired several large bullets that ate through the Beowolf hides like butter.

One wolf made it past the bullets, only to be shredded by a short sword, which then turned into a pistol and the boy continued killing the rest. For a good ten seconds, there were Beowolves. After that, dissipating corpses.

Pyrrha was impressed, her partner seemed capable enough. Walking into the clearing, she was met with a blade at her jugular.

* * *

Jaune stared at the red head in shock, but the quickly retracted his short sword. Mumbling an apology, Jaune used his Spirit of Remnant magic briefly to scan for any nearby threats. None for a good mile.

"So Pyrrha, I guess this means were partners, huh?" he said awkwardly. Pyrrha was busy trying not to ogle Jaune. In the light, he looked incredible. The way the wind caught his duster, making the tipped ends flutter in front of him, his hand on his hat rim to keep it up, the way the sun caught off of his armor. He was beautiful.

"Pyrrha." She was knocked out of her ogling by Jaune waving his hand in her face, making her blush brighter than her hair. "S-s-sorry."

Jaune smiled. "Let's go!"

 **A Few Moments Later~**

"Think the relics are in here?"

"Probably not Pyr, look at the symbols on the walls. There's something big in here." Jaune was indicating to the cave paintings of several groups of people fighting and being defeated by a giant scorpion.

"Guess so. Let's go then." Just as they left, the cave entrance exploded and a giant of all Death Stalkers emerged, hissing and clacking its claws angrily.

"Run?" Jaune asked, calm. "Yeah." And with that, they bolted, Jaune picked Pyrrha up bridal style and hopped on his Stryder, using BAI to take pot shots at the scorpion as he dodged trees and rocks. Soon enough, they met up at the relics, a familiar blonde woman and black clad girl talking.

Stopping suddenly, Pyrrha was thrown into Jaune's back, surprised as even though he had such a thin and slightly muscular frame, he didn't even flinch as her body hit his.

"Hey guys." Jaune said, acting as if he didn;t even feel Pyrrha slam into him at over twenty miles an hour. Yang and Blake could only watch as Pyrrha stumbled off, while Jaune was walking on the thin stick portion with the balls of his feet, perfect agility and poise on the thin stick.

 **ROOOAAARRR!**

Taking up fighting stances at the roar that stopped any conversation, a giant Ursa came charging through the trees, then dropping dead.

"Aw~ I broke it~" A familiar orange haired girl and her ever quiet shadow came stumbling through, Nora appearing at the Rooks, singing "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"NORA!" her partner was slightly green and panting heavily.

"Coming Ren~" she sang, skipping to her heaving friend, who she is not "together-together" with.

"So~ Nora do this often?" Jaune asked, not even perturbed at the entrance. "Yeah. A lot." Ren was tired and didn't look so hot, then Nora appeared and crushed him in a hug.

"HEADS UP~!" A familiar voice cut through the warm conversation about pancakes and ponies, making everyone look up. "RUBY!?" Yang yelled. Jaune sighed, summoning a speed glyph onto his feet and running up a tree at mach-5, appearing next to Ruby, then landing in a crater next to the others with a knee bent down, looking like a bad-ass.

"T-thanks Jaune." Ruby was slightly dizzy, Yang's bone crushing hug didn't help her either. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" Another familiar scream cut through the air, Weiss was dangling from the talons of a Nevermore Alpha.

"I told you to jump!"

"She's gonna fall." Ren stated.

"She'll be fine~!" Ruby tried to convince the others.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned. Jaune groaned and caught Weiss the same way with Ruby, startling Weiss as his sky blue visor filled her vision. Landing with another crater, Yang shouted "Can we go 2 seconds without something crazy happening!?" her hair lit up, after two quiet seconds, the Death Stalker let out a screech, at least fifty other Death Stalkers behind it, and the Nevermore was circling the group.

"You had to jinx us, Yang." Jaune stated. Everyone took defensive stances, Jaune was just cleaning a leaf off of his gauntlets, not at all caring for the Grimm in front of him.

"*Sigh* Let me deal with this." A orange fire glyph of duel axes appeared brightly on his forehead, Weiss paled even more, pretty much shaking away from Jaune.

"Uh~ Weiss? What's the big deal?" Ruby asked. Jaune was eerily quiet. Weiss was trembling, "T-t-that's B-b-berserker!" Everyone paled as Jaune let out a gutteral and primal growl, finally looking up and revealing his blood red eyes, black slits replaced his pupils.

Walking slowly, almost hypnotically, he unsheathed Wind and Crocea Mors, dual wielding the blades, both of them turning crimson red. With a evil chuckle, Jaune ran.

Towards the Death Stalkers.

With one slash of Crocea Mors, the first scorpion turned into hunks of meat, Jaune in the center of its used-to-be body.

grinning, Jaune held Wind in a reverse grip, jumping onto the next scorpion and ramming it _straight through_ the heavy bone, like Ruby's scythe through butter.

 **Start: Get Outta Your Mid-Lil Jon.**

With jerky movements, the next Death Stalker found itself impaled to the ground by spears of Aura, the blades were pulling, ripping it slowly apart until the sounds of cracking rips were heard, and the Death Stalker was ripped clean in half.

The next three were lit on fire from the inside by three Fire Arrows, the next was impaled with hundreds of holes from Ice Spikes, the next two were crushed under their own weight by Gravity Distortion, the next one was ripped to ribbons by Jaune's hands.

The rest saw Jaune as a huge threat, trying to run. But Jaune didn't allow that. With a bright green rope of pure magic coming from his hand, Jaune grabbed one by the tail and began to spin, literally _spin_ it in the air, using its own bulk to crush the others. After crushing the rest, Jaune used his ropes to slowly rip apart the one he used as a weapon.

The others could only watch.

And try not to puke.

The Nevermore cawed loudly, grabbing the team's attention.

Jaune simply uttered a word as his Berserker glyph faded, _"Inferno~"_

Suddenly, an extreme heat invaded the teens, only for them to be completely slack jawed. Jaune was a living FLAME!

His body was encased in pure flame, black horns of ash curling from his hands as his hands doubled in size and his body doubled in size. Pure flaming wings jutted out, six in total.

He had a dangerous beauty to him. It was entrancing.

With a roar, Jaune summoned several glyphs of pure flame under his feet, lifting him into the air as his wings molded into two, at least the length of the Nevermore, if bigger.

With a evil smirk and dangerous growl, Jaune let loose volley after volley of pure flame balls and bolts into the Nevermore, who could only scream in agony as it didn't have time to evade.

With several large spears of flame swirling, Jaune used his wind magic to increase it until he couldn;t hold them anymore, each spear twice his height and thickness. Launching them, the Nevermore was ripped into two pieces, then exploding as the spears made contact.

The stench of burning and decay filled the air.

With a sigh, Jaune returned to being human, not a single part of his body or clothing damaged.

Too Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and the entire Council, they had to try not to puke and close their mouths. Glynda whimpered slightly.

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkry, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You collected the white rook pieces, you will form team JNPR. Led by...Jaune Arc!" A round of applause filled the auditorium as Jaune was lightly punched on the arm by Pyrrha in excitement, only for Pyrrha to whine in slight pain as his shoulder was super hard and very hot. It actually left a small welt.

"Sorry Pyrrha, Inferno makes my body over three hundred degrees while I'm cooling down." Pyrrha was trying not to look scared. This was her partner after all.

Team RWBY was made as Jaune tuned them out, focusing his magic to cool his body back to normal heat. Apparently, RWBY is his sister team, led by Ruby. Who knew?

Both Jaune and Ozpin had the same thought, "This will be an interesting year."

* * *

 **Soo~. Let me know who to pair up who with who! Please with sprinkles on top!**


End file.
